


Star Pictures

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Contstellations, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Late night stargazing, Nightmare, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i love that headcanon so much now, i swear writing things like this is why i have to go to the dentist, no beta we die like men, not explicit just the reason for the story, space, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: Nightmares plagued Peter Stark even before his dad went missing, but they were a hell of a lot easier to deal with when he was there.ORSome late night stargazing because I can't let go of the headcanon that little Peter would love space and Tony would love teaching him about it. Fight me (or please don't, actually, I don't want to go to the emergency room)





	Star Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly died writing this . . . of cuteness. I just love writing kid Peter Parker, so I hope you love reading it! Thank you for coming back to my returning readers, and welcome to the new ones! I'm so thankful for you guys because I just hit 20,000 hits this morning and it was so exciting to know that people actually like to read what I write! 
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy!

Tony’s focus was pulled from the complex equation he had been working on when he heard the door to the lab creak open. He looked to the clock on his left (22:57) and set his pencil down before swiveling his chair around. Peter stood meekly by the door, looking so much smaller than usual with a blanket tugged around his shoulders.

“Hey, peanut, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you asleep?” Tony asked, and Peter practically ran to him. Up close Tony could see Peter’s tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. He wrapped him in a comforting hug immediately.

“I can’t sleep. I had another nightmare, and then I went to find you, but you weren’t there!” Peter hiccupped. As if it was even possible, he buried himself deeper into his dad’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I had some work to finish up, but I promise it wont happen again, okay? I’m always here if you need me,” Tony felt incredibly guilty. It must have been so much worse for Peter because he wasn’t where he usually was. Recently, most of Peter’s nightmares had revolved around something bad happening to his dad, and he must have thought it was true when Tony wasn’t there.

“I just—I thought—that you were actually gone.”

“I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to have to put up with me until you’re thirty,” Peter laughed quietly at this, but that was already better than crying. “Do you want to want to do something fun?”

“What kind of fun?” Peter pulled back, and Tony instantly missed the warmth.

“Something super fun,” He whispered, grinning conspiratorially. Peter nodded excitedly, most traces of his nightmare already fading from his mind. Sometimes it was annoying that kids forgot things, but this time Tony was grateful.

After a quick run up to Peter’s room to grab a jacket and shoes—it was December—Tony carried Peter out to the back deck. The winter night sky was clear, and the moon was nearing the end of its cycle, creating the perfect conditions for Tony’s idea. Malibu was behind them, which meant the city lights would be of no bother to them tonight.

“Do you see that?” Tony asked, pointing to the sky. Peter did his best to follow his gaze, but it still took a few minutes before he was able to figure out what Tony was pointing at. “That’s called Polaris, the north star. Sailors used to use it to navigate on the ocean.”

“And that group of stars to the left, that’s called Orion. The top right there—that’s his head—and then there’s his arm up to the side. He’s holding a bow in the other one. The three stars in the middle right there, that’s his belt. It’s usually how people find him,” Tony illustrated each piece as he explained it, showing Peter where each star was and what it was called. Before long he moved on to Taurus.

“Taurus, the sideways “V”, is supposed to be a bull—”

“But it doesn’t look like one?” Peter was confused, and god, it was the cutest thing ever. Tony chuckled quietly to himself and wondered how he ended up with the best kid in the universe. He was probably biased, but he was right.

“Most constellations don’t look like what they’re supposed to. See, a long, long time ago people used to look at the sky and see pictures in the stars. They would give them names, write stories to go with them.”

“How long ago?”

“Way before you were born. People all over the world did it, so some of them have multiple names. The names we use today were made up by people in Greece thousands of years ago.”

“Does that one have a story?” Peter pointed to the small cluster of stars just past the tip of Orion’s bow.

“The Pleiades? There were seven sisters, and I wont bother with the names because neither of us will remember them, but they were being pursued by Orion. For seven years he chased them until Zeus turned them into stars.”

Peter gasped. “They were people?”

“Not really, bambino. Just in the story.” Tony smiled. He was sure that any traces of nightmares were a distant memory now, mostly because Peter’s eyes were beginning to close and his head was leaning heavily against his shoulder.

Tony kept explaining other constellations (or as Peter would take to calling them, star pictures) until Peter was fast asleep. He walked slowly up the stairs and into Peter’s bedroom to avoid jostling him awake and carefully pulled off Peter’s sneakers and coat.

He spent longer than necessary tucking him back in considering he was already asleep. Just before finally going to bed himself, Tony pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“I love you, Peter. Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed, and if you would like to, comments! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Follow my socials to recieve updates on my writing as well as just stuff from the marvel fandom as well :)
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)  
Instagram: cold.nights.summer.days
> 
> See you lovelies next time, and here's to hoping it won't be long!


End file.
